1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical outlets and more specifically it relates to an outlet cover system for efficiently covering an electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electrical outlets (i.e. receptacles, sockets) are generally located among various positions on a given wall in a room. In addition, many rooms generally have a plurality of electrical outlets because of the plurality of electrical appliances (i.e. television, computer, lamps, etc.) that many people utilize in their day-to-day lives. The electrical outlets commonly used in a home provide a transfer point so that AC electric power can flow to the electrical appliances.
When painting, wallpapering and/or cleaning walls of a room it is generally necessary to cover the electrical outlet to prevent paint and wallpaper from overlapping the electrical outlet and from entering within the contacts of the electrical outlet. A common method of covering the electrical outlet is by utilizing tape and taping over and around the edges of the electrical outlet.
This can be a tedious process and it may also be difficult to accurately attach the tape around the electrical outlet. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved outlet cover system for efficiently covering an electrical outlet.